


Detour (On The Way To His Heart)

by literaryspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, porn star!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on set, Scorpius' regular fluffer just isn't doing the trick. Luckily, Al steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour (On The Way To His Heart)

  
Scorpius closed his eyes as the mouth on his cock did its expected magic. The tongue rolled and swiped, the suction was perfect, the bobbing head moved with finesse and in practised dips.

It was the worst blowjob he'd ever had.

"That's enough," he snapped, pushing the mouth away with a heavy sigh. Tony, Scorpius' fluffer, sat back on his heels and looked up at Scorpius with wounded eyes, but Scorpius didn’t have time for histrionics. The director, his fellow actor, and the entire scene were waiting on him.

His cock had once been infallible, but now even Tony couldn’t get him up—Tony who'd worked with Scorpius since nearly the beginning. Scorpius could feel his cheeks redden as he thought about what everyone must be thinking of him. The consummate professional—the Ice Prick as they called him—facing the same issue he'd often derided co-workers for suffering.

No one wanted a porn star with a floppy prick. With the eyes of everyone on set centred on him, Scorpius closed his eyes and tried to drift away, imagining a tall, dark, and handsome man pounding away at him from behind. Not a fellow actor, not Tony, just… a stranger.

It was no use. Scorpius groaned, but not in pleasure. He just couldn’t get hard enough. Unlike bottoms, Scorpius had to keep it together. The pressure was on him as the top. He'd never had that much of a problem before, but it was getting harder to get hard these days.

Dismissing Tony, Scorpius wrapped his robe shut and knotted it before turning to accept defeat.

"Problems, Mr Malfoy?" asked Herman Hinds, the director. He looked concerned, but not for Scorpius—only deadlines moved Herman, not actors and their myriad issues.

"Of course not," Scorpius said, glaring. Then he realised from whence his paycheque came and smiled the smile that graced both DVD covers and Pensieve Memory Phials. "Tony's just getting a little long in the tooth, if you know what I mean." Scorpius feigned a wince to indicate the tooth comment was more literal than metaphorical. He was an actor, after all.

Hinds gave Scorpius a reassuring nod. "Well, if you can't take care of it yourself, find another fluffer. We only have another forty minutes in the studio, and we need the money shot."

Taking stock of his body, Scorpius knew immediately that he wouldn’t be able to wank himself into a sustainable erection. He'd already come once that day and it just wasn’t in him.

"Tony!" he called, and his fluffer came rushing over, looking relieved as well as nervous.

"Want me to try again, Mr Malfoy?" he asked, one hand over his stomach like he feared the response.

"No, no. But you must know someone else I can use? Your type stick together, don't they?"

Tony looked only slightly offended, which was the most common expression a person wore when dealing with Scorpius. "I know a guy. But he's not your type."

Scorpius was intrigued, always the type to say yes when others told him he wanted to say no. "What's he look like?"

"He's tall, black hair, green eyes…"

"Green eyes?" Scorpius scoffed. Sounded like another little Harry Potter wannabe. Potter was a big seller in porn, and it paid to look like him, although it was almost all Glamours and surgery and hair dye. "Fine. Fetch him, would you?"

Tony nodded and left the set. Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed, rolling his eyes at the leer his co-star Mitchell sent him from across the room, his own 'personal assistant' making sure his erection didn’t go to waste. No wonder Scorpius couldn’t get it hard, having to work with morons like Mitchell.

Scorpius flipped him two fingers when Mitchell's eyes fell closed. Then his attention turned to his new fluffer making his entrance. "Oh, you must be joking me."

Al Potter grinned at him, real green eyes glittering. "What seems to be the problem, Mr Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked at Tony, who seemed to think he'd done nothing wrong. Then he glanced at Mitchell, who was now watching with interest. Scorpius made a note to forget a finger when stretching that bitch out. Finally, he took in the sight of Al. There was no denying it, Al was fit enough to be a star and not servant to one. His hair was fashionable, unlike his father's, longer on top than the sides with strands falling over his forehead. His body, while draped in jeans and a snug black undershirt, looked good enough to do bad things to.

Damn him.

"The problem is it's impossible to get proper help around here," Scorpius snapped. "Tony, go home."

Tony squared his shoulders and left without another word. Scorpius would undoubtedly receive a resignation text message later in the day. Tony had quit about eleven times before.

"Comfortable?" Al asked, stepping closer. He stopped just between Scorpius' spread legs, his height advantage making Scorpius very uncomfortable.

"Of course. Get to it." Not even for a moment did Scorpius consider sending Al away to find another fluffer. He was too much like the image Scorpius conjured up at moments of extreme flaccidity. In fact, Scorpius could feel blood pooling in his groin already, and Al hadn't even looked at his cock.

"Yes, sir," Al said, still smirking. He sank to his knees with grace unbefitting a bloody Potter and ran his hands up Scorpius' white thighs, slipping beneath his robe.

Scorpius slapped his hands away. "You don’t need to touch me," he said, jerking his nose high in the air. He unbelted the robe and opened it, trying not to think about anything other than his paycheque.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I do." Al looked pointedly at Scorpius' drooping prick.

Scorpius wanted to smack him. "Potter, I swear, if you make this any more difficult—" He broke off and choked on a gasp when Al leaned in and wrapped his lips around Scorpius' cock.

The response was so immediate it was almost embarrassing. Without even a thought of Mitchell, the director, or the crew, Scorpius groaned. Al knew exactly what he was doing. Scorpius couldn’t even put his finger on it. He'd had hundreds of blowjobs from Tony alone and hundreds more from strangers or boyfriends or other actors, but none were like this. It was like… Al loved sucking Scorpius' cock. Not just loved sucking cock, but Scorpius'. Like there was nothing else in the entire world for Al other than Scorpius' arousal and how better to increase it.

"Shit," Scorpius hissed, burying his hands in Al's hair. It was thick and soft and fell through his fingers, making Scorpius think ridiculous romantic things that had nothing to do with the fact that Scorpius' cock was in heaven.

Al's eyes flicked up to Scorpius, and they somehow seemed smug even while his lips were too busy to smirk. Scorpius glared down at him, but it was weak. He stopped his hips from rocking but only just.

Al pulled back to press kisses along Scorpius' shaft. It wasn’t a regular fluffer blowjob, which consisted of tried and true moves, all utilitarian, all designed as a means to an end. Al wasn’t acting like this was his job. His lips kissed and sucked the head of Scorpius' prick, sloppy and wet and bloody perfect.

At once, Scorpius realised that he was closer than he had any right to be. He pushed Al away, and again when Al refused to break contact.

Al sat back on his heels and there was the self-satisfied smile that had been hidden by Scorpius' cock. "Better, Mr Malfoy?"

Scorpius sniffed. "It was satisfactory."

"Yeah, I bet," Al laughed. He patted Scorpius on his calf before standing up. "Want me to stick around? Just in case?"

There was nothing Scorpius wanted less. Al had confused him and even frightened him a bit. He wasn’t supposed to feel so much, not at work. He wished he could dismiss Al with curt and hurtful words. He couldn’t, though—because he didn’t know for certain that this erection would last him through the entire scene. Damn it all—he needed Al.

"Make yourself scarce but remain available," Scorpius said, waving to Herman to indicate he was ready.

"Yes, sir," Al said again. He brushed his fingers through his hair and Scorpius remembered with humiliating clarity that he'd done the same thing.

He'd never touched a co-worker's hair before, and certainly never a fluffer's. He was in deep trouble.

Mitchell ambled back over, not in the least distressed that it was his sorry arse's fault that Scorpius couldn’t stay hard. Sloppy pig. Still, Scorpius felt so invigorated by the blowjob that he stretched Mitchell out properly and gave him a fucking that would come to win Scorpius a Wizarding Adult Film award.

He only needed Al to fluff him twice more.

He tried to keep from his mind that he'd never needed so much assistance in his career. Four times, including Tony? It was embarrassing. But Al's mouth was infinitely better than Mitchell's arse, and Mitchell wasn’t even that bad—Al was just that good.

Al's mouth was on him now, getting him ready for the come shot. It was Scorpius' least favourite part. The inartistic close-up, the fake moaning sounds Mitchell would do as if he just loved the feel of Scorpius' come on his belly, the knowledge that his seed was a commodity and if he didn’t shoot the right amount or far enough he'd face silent judgement.

The stress was usually enough to make climax difficult, but with Al's mouth, that wasn’t even a question. Al's fingers danced over his balls, his tongue over the head. Al seemed to intuit everything Scorpius liked—even things Scorpius had thought he didn’t like: the softest scrapes of teeth on the shaft, the gentle pinching of his scrotal skin. He no longer cared that people were watching or waiting. He didn’t care that he was making noise. Fuck it—he was a man and he was enjoying a blowjob.

The unthinkable happened. Scorpius knew it was coming and couldn’t stop—the sensation was too great, it was all too much. "Coming," he gasped, horrified and unable to do anything but witness his own downfall. His balls tightened up against his body, Al's fingers following and stroking and his tongue no longer teasing but firm and coaxing.

"Did you just fucking come?" Mitchell shrieked from his position on the bed. "He just fucking came!"

Herman cried out in dismay. "Scorpius! What the hell?"

Scorpius didn’t care. He was in the hands of an angel and he was taken care of. Nothing else mattered. He waved off his co-star, his director, everyone. He apologised, weakly. Mitchell stormed off. Al finally pulled off his cock but he wasn’t finished—little licks cleaned the come from his dick, and a gentle kiss touched the head before Al put his cock down like a priceless antique.

The room was empty when Scorpius' eyes opened. He turned his head to the side. Almost empty. "You've ruined me."

"That good, yeah?" Al shot him a cheeky grin. He was stroking his own erection, his trousers open, but otherwise still dressed.

"No, you bloody fool. I mean, you've ruined me. I'll be out of work after this." Scorpius put his hand on his forehead, happy he was still lying on the bed or he might have fainted.

Al rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. So they recycle a come shot from another film, or make you come in for one more day. What's it matter?"

"My reputation—"

Al moved closer and cupped Scorpius' cheek. The action was so intimate that Scorpius sat up in shock—bringing him even closer to Al and his natural green eyes that could have sold a million copies.

"—Is fine," Al finished in a whisper. "You're fine. You know, you don't have to be perfect."

The very idea was so absurd that Scorpius laughed. "You have no idea what it's like—"

Then it was Al who laughed. "To live under tonnes of pressure? To have a name that makes people's eyes widen? To bear expectations placed on me since before I was born? Yeah, Scorpius, you're the only one." Al looked almost disappointed in Scorpius, and for some reason, that stung more than it should have.

"It's different," he whispered.

Al's hand slid down his neck, hot and broad and rougher than his job should have entailed. "Just let it go."

First Scorpius was angry. Who the hell was Albus Severus Potter to tell Scorpius anything, to relate to him, to say they were the same? What gave him the right to touch Scorpius at all? This was all his fault!

Then Scorpius became suspicious. What did Al want—was this all a scheme to humiliate him? They'd never gotten on in school and this would certainly be decent blackmail material.

Then… Scorpius let it go. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t want to do as Al said. He couldn’t help himself, though. Al's eyes were so soft and once you looked past the famous green they were kind and that wasn’t something Scorpius saw often in his line of work. His thumb was smoothing over Scorpius' jaw, and he was just so fucking patient, waiting for Scorpius to catch up.

Scorpius kissed him. Al's lips were frozen at first but they moulded to Scorpius' in seconds, letting Scorpius guide the kiss. Kissing Al… was like getting a blowjob from Al. The man had to be exhausted all the time if he lived his life like he sucked and kissed—with his entire being. Scorpius' tongue came out and teased against the tip of Al's, touching and retreating, and he was smiling into the kiss because it was fun, it wasn’t work at all.

Al changed things—he didn’t take to being teased and he plunged his tongue into Scorpius' mouth, knowing him in ways that weren’t for the camera. Scorpius felt naked—he was naked but he'd never felt that way before.

They kissed for a long time, longer than Scorpius could remember doing so without someone cutting for another take. It was hard work, kissing. It would be easier, he decided, on his back.

He eased himself onto the bed, looking up at Al. Naked and submissive for the first time… ever. He expected the smirk that was so at home on Al's face. He expected a light comment on his easiness or how he looked. Al surprised him again, though. He looked at Scorpius with wonder, like he'd been given the only gift he'd ever wanted—and without having to ask for it.

Al covered the look up and gave Scorpius a lecherous leer. "You're so much hotter when you're quiet."

Scorpius glared at him. "The feeling's mutual, you prat." He almost sat back up, but Al was leaning over him, kneeing apart Scorpius' legs and moving between them.

"I still like it best when you make noise, though," Al said against Scorpius' lips. His hips came down, the cloth covering his erection grazing Scorpius, making his legs come up to cradle Al.

Scorpius bit at Al's neck as his hands fumbled to open Al's trousers. Al's hips were moving in small, infuriating circles, but Scorpius finally freed him, Al's cock falling heavy and hard into his hand.

"Fuck." Al slammed his lips against Scorpius' and grabbed his cock, stroking hard like he needed to bring Scorpius to the edge. "I'm too close."

Despite the fact that it meant he wasn’t going to get the fuck he wanted from Al, those words made him feel incredibly powerful. Al had been in control so far, so cool and amused—now, he was falling apart, and that was Scorpius' doing.

It was being naked under Al's fully dressed body that brought Scorpius to the edge. That, and the memory of Al's mouth on him, that knowing mouth demanding a reaction. "Coming," he gasped for the second time in under an hour, taken by surprise by the quickness and the intensity of his climax. His back arched and he went stiff, his come staining Al's clothes.

Al didn’t seem to mind, though—he was adding his own seed to the mess. The warmth of his come against Scorpius' body was both familiar and foreign. He would never again mock a co-worker for acting like he enjoyed being ejaculated on, now that he knew what it could feel like. Things had changed for Scorpius and he didn’t know how or why—just that they had.

Al straightened with a groan and slid back off Scorpius. He got off the bed and tucked himself back into his pants, buttoning his trousers with a sigh. Then he walked out of the room.

Scorpius told himself it didn’t matter—it was just a fuck, it didn’t mean anything, Al didn’t owe him a thing. Still, Scorpius was angry. Al had gotten under his skin and that never happened.

He didn’t have time to dwell on his anger, though, because Al came back with a towel. He took one look at Scorpius' face and seemed to know exactly what Scorpius had been thinking. Instead of saying anything, he just sat back on the bed and tenderly cleaned Scorpius of come and sweat. A spell would have been the work of seconds, but Scorpius didn’t mention it. He'd never felt… taken care of before.

It got to be too much and he pushed Al off. He slipped the robe back on and found he couldn’t meet Al's eyes. He'd just had sex in the bed he was paid to fuck in.

Al tugged him close, not seeming to care about the implications of what they'd done. "Can I see you again?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm here every day until shooting's done."

"I mean… can I take you out? For drinks or something?" Al looked adorably flustered, and it softened Scorpius.

"Al Potter, are you asking me on a date?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, are you saying yes?"

Scorpius nodded. Then he laughed, and without even knowing why, Al laughed as well.

Al Potter. Who could have known.

  
 _End._   



End file.
